Emily Lake
|season =3 |number =11 |image =File:Emily Lake.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=Pete, Myka, Along with the confused Emily Lake discover that Steve was a traitor to the Warehouse |airdate =October 3, 2011 |writer =Nell Scovell & Ian Stokes |director =Millicent Shelton |previous = |next = }} was the eleventh episode of Season 3, part 1 of the season finale, and the thirty-sixth episode in the series Warehouse 13. Synopsis This is first half of the two-hour Season 3 finale. Pete and Myka need to figure out what Sykes is looking for in the Warehouse. They discover that H.G. Wells has been living as Emily Lake, a high school English teacher with no memory of her being H.G., and that Jinks is actually undercover under orders from the Regents. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Peter Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Arthur Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) Special Guest Star *Anthony Michael Hall as Walter Sykes Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks *Faran Tahir as Adwin Kosan *Kate Mulgrew as Jane Lattimer *Jaime Murray as Helena G. Wells Co-Starring *Max Morrow as Tyler Struhl *Jeffrey R. Smith as Mr. Keeler *Andrea Lewis as JoBeth Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Janus Coin': Has the ability to remove certain memories and implant new ones. Its properties are similar to Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope, the facilitation of the separation of a person's consciousness, but its application is much more precise; Artie says that "the zoetrope is a machete, the Janus coin is a finely honed scalpel". It is revealed that the coin was inside the Holographic Projection Sphere, acting like a hard disk on a computer with Helena's consciousness imprinted on it. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Tesla Rifle: Works like the Tesla gun, but has long-range capabilities. *'''Tyler Struhl's Nanites: Microscopic, self-replicating robots that are revealed to have been hacking and messing up the Warehouse computer systems and stealing the Atlas-66 file that contains information on the Janus coin and H.G. Wells. *'Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop': Allows a person control of another's actions and movements by forcefully imposing their will on the victim. *[[Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night|'Vincent Van Gogh's ''Stormy Nigh''t']]: Movement of air causes torrential storm to manifest from painting. Struhl's Nanites hid on the surface of the painting until they reached the Warehouse. Stored in Aisle Sulaco-84C/Sulaco 84-C, the Warehouse Gallery, next to Renoir's Young Girls at the Piano. *'Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Painting of ''Young Girls Playing the Piano: Effect(s) unknown. Stored in Sulaco-84C/Sulaco 84-C, the Warehouse Gallery, next to van Gogh's Stormy Night. A simplified variation of Renoir's painting, without several details such as a vase atop the piano or a more defined curtain behind the girls. Trivia * Sulaco-84C/Sulaco 84-C is named both after a municipality in Honduras and the U.S.S. Sulaco, a fictional spaceship and important setting in Aliens, where an alien queen is unknowingly brought onto the ship along with its passengers. ** The aisle Stormy Night is stored in is written as "Sulaco-84C" on Artie's computer, but is written as "Sulcaco 84-C" (sic) on the painting's storage screen. Quotable Quotes : That's why the computers have been so glitchy lately. We've got bugs.}} : Say hello to my little friend.}} ': Lattimer! What the hell is going on? : Trust me, Myka. Arguing with my mother will get you nowhere. : So you're just gonna lie down? Who are you? : A guy who knew you'd follow me.}} ': Well, Cheyenne is only like, two hours from here. We should check it out. : Against Jane's orders? : What's she gonna do? Ground me? Anyway, I'm not going to sit around here and wait for the next bad thing to happen.}} ': You got me. I'm playing fruit combat. Until Jane tells us the plan, I am bored, so-- : All right. I'm going to my room. Trailer. A short while later : Busted. : Did you just Mrs. Frederic'd me?}} ': Do you see? H.G. knows Kempo. If she wanted to hurt you, you'd be lying in a pool of your own blood right now.}} ': Alfred, let's go shopping.}} : Dickens is solid. Saved my bacon.}} ': And be careful. Stick to the back roads. : The back roads? Driving from Elk Ridge to Univille? : Good point. Stay alert.}} : But you'd be gone. You'd be dead. The price is too high.}} References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season finale